-The Man in the Rabbit Hole
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Little cute Rukia loves her school, and her friends, but soon she has to move away with her big brother to a new town, where the people are just as weird as her new home, and the man within the Rabbit hole... AshidoxRukia, Warning for Dark Theme.


**-Here's a Bleach Fan Fiction, AshidoxRukia, that might be a bit dark. So warning to those sensitive. I also have no rights owned to Bleach or it's characters. But the plot is all mine. Enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter 1: A new Start.**

Class was at it's final minutes. All the students we're anxious for the end of the day to come. Even the petite Princess of the class; Rukia Kuchiki. Loved by all her classmates and Teachers; this odd, but charming girl sat in her chair; tip toes on edge, ready to spring out of class like a bunny hops away.

When class was demised, you can here the clatter of happy students bidding farewell, some meeting after school, others staying in dread of after school tutoring hours.

Rukia said her goodbyes to her friends as she ran off to make it home in time for dinner; since today, finally her brother can have some time with her. He was always busy in the family company he owed; that when ever he had the free time; Rukia could not resist to take advantage of the chance giving at the moment.

Running as fast as she could; Rukia realized the amount of people entering the home she lived in. Strangely uninvited; in her mind; since she was never told of visitors after school today. Rukia felt a bit upset, and her high spirits seem to go elsewhere. What was going on as she finally was able to enter her house was a party; a business party at that; since Rukia recognized some people around as her brother's CO-workers.

Feeling a bit of hot hair behind her ear caused Rukia to jump up a bit startled. As Rukia spun around; it was none other then her brother's girlfriend; Yoruichi.

"Why hello dear... Welcome home." Yoruichi spoke in almost a purr like manner; similar to a cat; purring at ones legs.

"Oh hi Yoruichi... What is all of this for?" Asked a curious Rukia.

"Oh nothing, just that your brother's company is expanding nicely, so we are all celebrating with other ally companies; such as Aizen's company; and others alike." Confirmed Yoruichi as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, I see..." Rukia answered back.

Suddenly applauds interrupted Rukia's train of thought. They applauded for Byakuya; her brother. Who gave his Thank you speech to all attending the celebration of expression. Rukia joined in applauding in uni-sing with the other crowd. From a distance as the speech had ended, and the crowd separated, but still held floor, Rukia had tried to reach her brother, but someone else stood in her way this time again; this time Urahara; her Godfather.

"Hey there little Ruki! How are you? How was school? Is there any boys that I should know about?" Urahara questioned. A smile plastered on the blonds face.

"Stop bar-boding the poor girl with so much questions already. She just got home; let her breath for God's sake!" Soi-Fon; Urahara's fiancee interfered; putting a defending hand on Rukia's shoulder; and protective stance next to her as well.

"I'm fine you guys. Really I am. I just was on my way to see my brother." Rukia said.

"Oh, it's best you go to him later; he's having an important chat with Aizen about some collaboration in mind. Plus; your brother is making important preparations for the move you guys will be making." Urahara answered, but was quickly silents by Soi-Fon's elbow jab to Urahara's side rib cage.

"Idiot...!" Spouted Soi-Fon under her breath.

Rukia looked a bit in shock. "Move?" The word flew around in Rukia's head.

"Move where?!" Rukia asked in a demanding tone.

Soi-Fon sighed. Pushing the blond idiot away. "To Hueco Mundo, a town only a few hours from your home here in Soul Society.

Rukia glared at Urahara, and took off. Running towards her brother; Byakuya. She stopped in her tracks right away thought; as soon as she realized her brother's eyes upon her. Looking down; Rukia managed to look back up at her brother.

"Are we really moving?" Rukia asked; almost in a timid voice towards her brother.

"Yes we are. Is there a problem I need to be aware of?" Asked Byakuya in that intimidating voice.

"Yes. I don't want to move brother. But if we must; then I won't argue." Rukia responded, taking her leave.

Then she heard a voice near her brother call out to her. It was Aizen.

"I'm sure you will be happy at your new home Miss Rukia. I assure you it's very lovely there. I live there myself." Aizen said with a smirk like the devil's.

Rukia looked at Aizen, then looking at her brother. Deciding to escape into her room, away from the party, and the many people it held.

A week had passed after the party.

And everything was neatly packed in boxes. Rukia took one last glance at the room she came to love, looking then down at her feet.

"It will be okay Rukia. The house we are moving to is ten times better then this one. And home is not home without it's family; right?" Yoruichi asked with a smile that always held divine quality.

"You are right Yoruichi. I just will miss it here." Rukia mumbled. Trying to not let her brother over hear them talk; and sulk about leaving. This was a big thing for her brother; and she was not about to act like a spoiled brat to try and get everything her way.

Rukia's friends stood there a few minutes by the side walk closest to her ex-home. Giving her support; and gifts. Saying they're goodbyes permanently, because they knew they could not plead to her brother to change his mind. Hugging her, they waived they're goodbyes as she got in the car awaiting her. They waived till the car was no longer in they're sights. Rukia held back her tears. Trying her best not to show that side to her brother. All the while being pulled by Yoruichi's tight grip towards her breast for Rukia to silently cry on. Byakuya all the while speaking on the phone about last minute arrangements to the house. Since the house went through re-modeling. Only the last bit of furniture was being added. Everything was going well for the Kuchiki's.

Travel by car took awhile, but they finally had arrived; after 3 days.

Rukia lay there in the back of the car, head on Yoruichi's lap. They had arrived, and Rukia had woke up; do to the obvious parking feeling. Stretching, she was crazy to hop out of the car, only to notice the large creepy looking house. It was beautiful, but the feelings we're kind of eerie to her; as she took a step back; the back of her head bumping into Yoruichi's breast; causing Yoruichi to laugh, making Rukia sigh in agitation.

"We are here. I've got business to attend, so enjoy our new home you two. I'll get back to you soon enough." Byakuya said, as he took his leave elsewhere.

Yoruichi held a face that only repeated (So soon?), but Rukia knew it was to come the moment they landed here; they're new creepy home...

The house was combined by the colors white, black, and gray. It was big, to big for just 3, and it held up 6 floors. The porch itself was large, and all around the house was perfect trimming of plants, and trees. Not a mistake to be found. A pond of coi fish was also present, reminded Rukia of they're other once home.

"Well then! Let's get started by exploring this place." Yoruichi said with enthusiasm.

"All right!" Rukia responded back as the two girls ventured about the inside of the house that truly was enormous.

Getting lost, viewing in awe eventually got both girl's tired. As they began to settle it down a bit; they took a short nap from being tired of they're long awaited arrival. Only for a few minutes to make Yoruichi get hungry enough to help the maids around the house with dinner; as she spoke to them about different topics of the day. Rukia however remained in her room, motivation enough making her look out from the balcony in her room. Only to see a figure down below. A man with silver looking hair; and squinting eyes. He held a wide smile as well that made Rukia shiver a bit, he soon left thought; Rukia all the while wondering when the man would leave her sight. Creep-ed out a bit; her mind soon wondered off again. As she noticed a large labyrinth of bushes near her backyard. Fences open as to welcome here in. Dare her.

Rukia was small, but quite a climber.

Her curiosity itself did not allow her to take the long way; that being the stairs of the house, but instead climbed her way down the balcony of her room. UN-noticed by Yoruichi surprisingly; Rukia went off to venture the Labyrinth. Ignoring the sign on the ground in front of the labyrinth that read (**No Trespassing**.) Dirt covered on it by an unknown person, smiling ever so hugely.

Rukia ran through it for what seemed to be like hours. She felt delighted doing so around all the beautiful flowers that adorned the walls of the labyrinth; the bushes. She smiled, feeling silly, but happy since awhile...

She soon stopped thought, as she got to the center. There lay a circle like sand box; obviously some decoration; adorned with round smoothed perfect looking white stones that matched the sand itself. A very tree in the center of it all. White strange looking bark, on a dead looking tree that seemed as thought regardless of it looking dead; but still as thought it had a life of it's own. She herself could not explain it. It was something you had to feel, see.

Looking back down from the tree; she noticed a rather large hole near it. She heard the sound of splashing water there; and assumed it to be an old; and very worn out well. Little pebbles perhaps falling from the remains of the dirt walls shape like a cylinder. Moving some of the branches in the way, and also a few stones; she looked down the rabbit like hole. Dark, and deep; she reached in her pocket for a flashlight she had that was attached to her key charms. Directing the light from above, Rukia gasped, as she saw a figured sitting there in the puddle staring back up at her...

A man with dark red blood hair, in the nude; with nothing but skulls of creatures around him, a solid expression that seemed almost statue like. His body scratched up by the rib cages, and other bones around him. Looking cold, and hungry. With a smell of decay rising.

_Not everything in the inside was always beautiful as the outside. _

**Well hopefully you guys like the beginning of this story. Until next chapter. Bye! ^_^**


End file.
